Tears of the Future
by BlueGreen25
Summary: "The Grand Magic Games over...The gate open...Dragons all over the sky...Fairy Tail is fighting, everyone is fighting. The future doesn't appear to be a bright one..." Story in Lucy's POV. Slight AU. Some Nalu and Gale, but mostly about what happened during the attack of the dragons.
1. The gate has opened

The gate… dragons were coming out of the gate, more than you could possibly count. My eyes widened at the sight. How are we going to overcome this? These dragons… they're nothing like the dragons Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy described. No… these dragons are—

"Watch out! Lucy—!"

Natsu swallowed their fire. He shielded me. Soon after, he and everyone else went out to lead the dragons away from this direction that most of the injured people were in, as well as the ones that were too fearful to do anything. It seems the Grand Magic Games came to an end after all.

"Lucy-san!" Wendy called out.

"Let's go!" I told her.

We ran towards some small shelter, but who knows how long this safe haven will last. Levy-chan and Erza are there. Erza's still injured from her battle with Minerva.

I'm scared. Dragons are clouding the sky.

"Don't worry Lucy," Erza said reassuringly. She shifted her body closer to mine and gave me a small smile. "Natsu, Gray, Mira, Laxus, Juvia, Gajeel, and our other nakama are out there fighting for us. Once I recover I'll go out and join them. We'll get out of this soon enough."

I wanted to believe her. It's not that I don't believe in Erza or in Fairy Tail, but… I have this bad feeling in my heart…

"Is something wrong Levy-san?"

Levy-chan didn't respond to Wendy's question. She clutched her knees closer to her body, having a weary look on her face.

Erza patted Wendy's back. "She's just worried. That's all."

Wendy stood up. "I should be out there fighting too. I'm a dragon slayer…"

Erza shook her head. "All of us need to stay here. Just in case someone gets injured, we need to be here to help them with whatever we can."

Wendy sat back down after that.

"Where is everyone else? Asuka? Romeo? Cana? And—"

Erza interrupted me. "Mostly everyone is out batting the dragons. The ones that can't or rather not are in shelters similar to this one. It was best to separate into equal, even groups. That way, it's easier to protect and run if we must."

"What about people from other guilds?" I asked her, concerned on the safety of not only my guild, but everyone else out there. After all, we are mages, people that are all living in this grand world.

"I assume they are doing the same."

"Are you worried about something Erza-san?"

Once Wendy asked Erza, I noticed myself. She did have a worried look on her face. She was trying her best to hide it, she was trying her best to not look weak in our eyes. Why didn't I notice the pained look my nakama had on her face?

"I'm also worried about Millianna and Kagura… Jellal…"

I saw something happen to Levy-chan when Erza said this. Her eyes soften up a bit, she leaned in closer to us afterwards. The four of us now forming a small circle. "Sorry…" Levy-chan began. "I shouldn't have kept quiet. We're all feeling the same way right now…"

"We'll join them in battle soon," I told her in the same way that Erza had told me. "I-I'm scared, but—"

"Don't worry about battling right now Lucy. Worry about being safe. That's all each of you should be worrying about."

We all nodded slowly at Erza's comment.

Wendy then spoke, a bit of hesitation in her tone, but then a rather cheerful one. "If we think about the future, then maybe… we won't feel as sad!"

I agreed, it was a very good idea. "What would you all like to happen in the future? Let's start with Erza!"

"M-me? W-well…" She began. "I want to get married…"

"Eh!?" We were simultaneously shocked.

Erza looked extremely embarrassed at what she had just told us. "N-no. That's not it. What I would like to happen in the future is for Jellal to smile the way he used to… before he became possessed. I would like him to feel no regret when he smiles, but rather genuine happiness. To me… that would be enough."

"Wow Erza, you must really love Jellal!" Levy-chan exclaimed, though she immediately regretted her words. Erza gave her a huge glare, but that didn't hide the embarrassment she was clearly feeling.

"What about you Wendy?" I asked, trying to get Erza to stop glaring at Levy-chan.

"I just want to continue being friends with Carla and spend more time at Fairy Tail. I also want to hang out with Chelia," She responded.

"Why isn't Carla with you?" Erza asked, taking her eyes off Levy-chan. Levy-chan mouthed a 'thank you' to me right after, to which I mouthed a 'your welcome'.

Wendy frowned. "Before I went to call out Lucy-san, Carla told me she was going to go with Happy and Pantherlily to keep Asuka company so she wouldn't be as sad after Alzack-san and Bisca-san went out to battle."

"I'm sure she's fine," I told Wendy.

Wendy looked as if she had forced herself to smile. "Yes."

"I think it's Levy-chan's turn to tell us what she wants to happen in the future," I said leaning in closer to her, as a way of hinting something.

"Yes," Erza joined in. "Is there something you would like to say? Something relating to why you were sulking in the corner a while ago?"

Levy-chan turned a deep red. "N-no!"

"Is that Gajeel-san coming?" Wendy asked.

"Where?" Levy-chan turned super fast to see.

I laughed at Wendy's trick to Levy-chan. "You fell for it!"

She crossed her arms. "No I didn't. Lu-chan, what about your future?"

"M-my future…" It took me a while to think. I don't think I've ever thought about it before. "Natsu…" I ended up saying, which made them giggle.

"You and Natsu huh—"

I blushed at what they were implying. "W-wait! Y-you guys didn't let me finish!"

They got silent.

"Natsu. I want to go on more adventures with Natsu, Happy, and everyone else in Fairy Tail…" I finally admitted to them.

"That's a nice future," Erza told me. "I can feel warmth just thinking about it."

I smiled at her. She was right. Though we were stuck here in our small shelter and though our friends were out there battling with all their might, I felt it. I felt the warmth of the future for a moment. Yes, for that moment, as I looked out to see the dragons in the sky, I didn't feel so scared. The future… the future I look forward to… I hope it happens soon…

* * *

**A/N: I was watching the first episode of the new series of Fairy Tail today...I wanted to cry! Though I'm caught up with the manga and know what's going to happen, I just...I don't know I'm weird ^_^ Anyways, I suddenly got this idea for a story and had to write it! I hesitated at first because I wanted to update my other stories and write some other stories that I had in mind, but oh well. I'll probably work on that later. Thanks for the read!**


	2. Those who left

I woke up to the sound of Levy-chan's scream. She didn't wait for me to say anything, she simply pointed outside. Most of the buildings were collapsing. That wasn't the worst part. No, the worst part was a pair of dragons aiming right for our shelter.

I shook Wendy. She slowly rubbed her eyes as Levy-chan tried to calmly tell her that we had to leave immediately.

Erza was already awakened by the commotion. I didn't waste any more time. I grabbed her and supported her up; we began running away from the chaos. This proved to be in vain. One of the dragons had spotted us and was now aiming right at us.

We managed to dodge the attack. Yet we didn't stop to battle, for we were in too much shock to do so.

Levy-chan stopped suddenly, causing us to look at her with wide eyes. "There's no point in running. We have to think of something soon. That dragon's not giving up..."

I wanted to suggest that we should battle, but I didn't believe in myself... My magic has failed me before and I didn't want to enrage the dragon into attacking more violently than it already was.

I could tell by the look on Erza's face that she wanted to re-equip, but she still needed her rest to regain her energy. It appears none of us know what to do...

I looked over at Wendy, who hadn't said anything since we began running. Just like that, Wendy stood in front of us. She gave the dragon a serious look before turning back to us. "I'll hold it off as long as I can. Please run to safety everyone."

"Wendy..." I began.

She shook her head. "Don't worry Lucy-san. I'm a dragon slayer." With that she turned back to the dragon. "Sky dragon roar!"

Having pained faces, we continued running forward.

Erza told us that she saw something ahead. She was right. Not too far away, there was a small shelter. It didn't look like much, but we decided it was best for now.

The shelter was abandoned. It looked like the people that were using it had scurried off to another location.

We entered the small shelter. As soon as we got in, we heard voices outside. I decided to check who it was. When I went to check, I saw it was the Strauss siblings; Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna. I told Erza and Levy-chan to come on out.

"I'm glad to see that you are doing okay," Mira told us.

"Are you three planning to leave?" Levy-chan asked.

Mira rubbed her arm. She plastered a small smile. "Yes. We are going to go fight the dragons." She looked over at Elfman and Lisanna. "Together."

Both Lisanna and Elfman placed a hand on their older sister's shoulder. Seeing this made me wonder what had happened between them. I could only guess that Mira didn't want to put her family through such an unpredictable battle…

Mira and Elfman then began speaking with Erza, who was being supported by Levy-chan. It was then when Lisanna pulled me aside. She said she wanted to talk to me before they went out to go fight with the dragons.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her.

"I don't know if Mira-nee and Elf-nii are telling Erza and Levy right now but…" She paused and looked down. She hesitated once more and looked unsure if she should say what she was going to say or not.

"What's wrong Lisanna? You're beginning to worry me," I confessed to her.

Like Mira had previously done, she too rubbed her arm and showed sadness in her eyes. At this moment, I only hoped it wasn't anything bad, but what she said next…

"On our way over here, we stopped by the place that Asuka was staying with Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily."

The look in her eyes said it all. "Lisanna? Did they—"

I couldn't finish my sentence. I looked at the takeover mage as she nodded, tears now falling from her eyes. I covered my face to try and hold back my tears. There were no words that could express the sadness that I felt.

"They were all so small… It was—we shouldn't have left them alone…"

I hugged her. Our small, cute nakama were now gone. I can only imagine how everyone will feel with the news. I can only imagine what Natsu will feel when he finds out that Happy—That Happy…

"You and Happy were really close Lucy. I just wanted to be the one to tell you. Even though I helped hatch him, Happy was always happier when he was with you and Natsu."

When Lisanna told me this, I began to cry some more. I thought of all our adventures and all the times we had spent together. "Shitty cat… who's going to make fun of me now? Who said you could disappear just like that!? Without saying good-bye…"

Lisanna patted my back. We stayed like that for what seemed to be an eternity. Then it was time for Lisanna to leave with Mira and Elfman. Before heading toward the direction of the battle, they said their last good-byes to us. Their figures disappeared in the distance.

It was then when Erza motioned us to go back inside.

Levy-chan sat there, leaning against one of the walls. She looked as if she was growing tired of just sitting there. "What do we do now?"

"We need to rest," Erza told her.

"But Erza! We aren't doing anything! Everyone else is out there risking their lives! Why aren't we out there fighting? I don't want to just sit here! I don't want to stay put, not right now. Not when Gajeel..."

I placed my hand on her shoulder as she covered her face with her hands. "Let's rest for right now. Gajeel is strong, nothing is going to happen to him. Besides, look how worn out you are. You can't help him like that."

Levy-chan sighed. She then apologized to both me and Erza. Erza simply nodded and told her it was fine.

Erza then confided in us that she too felt the need to fight, she also didn't want to just stay put. "I feel so useless. This body of mine isn't recovering as quickly as I had hoped for it to." She then looked at us. "We will help Fairy Tail. I promise to you both that once I can walk on my own, we will go help fight."

I tried not to think about it too much, the battle that is. I laid on my side before slowly getting up. I noticed the sleeping figures of both Erza and Levy-chan. I also noticed that they had kicked the forest green blanket off of themselves. I sighed and placed it over them.

It was then when I decided to head outside for a while. I got up, walked to the door, opened it, and then slowly closed it as I exited. The fresh night breeze made me shiver as I sat on the grassy field.

"What are you doing out here Lucy?"

I turned around to find… "Natsu?"

He took a seat beside me. "I ran into Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna. They told me that you were here with Erza and Levy." He then looked right into my eyes. "I wanted to see if you were okay…"

I placed my hand on his shoulder, feeling an instant warmth on my ice cold hand. "Don't worry about me! I'm doing fine, you should just worry about yourself. Try not to overdo it okay?"

What he did next surprised me. He grabbed both my hands and pulled me closer to him. "You're freezing!"

I then felt that warmth again. Natsu's warmth. It was at that moment when I wanted to ask him if he had heard the news about Asuka and the exceeds. I looked up at him and opened my mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by him.

"I heard about Happy," He told me with saddened eyes. "Don't worry Lucy. I'll fight twice as hard for him…Those bastard dragons have no idea what they got themselves into."

The determination in his face reassured me. I felt safe there, just by him being there with me. I wanted to tell him so many things, but my eyes were getting heavy. When I woke up, Natsu was gone.


	3. A moment without worry

In the morning I got off the grass and went back inside. Erza and Levy-chan were already awake by the time I came back in. I was about to explain myself, but Erza's stern look caused me to stay quiet. "Where were you at Lucy?"

I gulped. "I was outside."

"What were you doing there?"

I told Erza that I was having some trouble sleeping, so I decided to get some fresh air, but I ended up falling asleep.

"You shouldn't fall asleep outside," Erza told me. "Was it not freezing out?"

It was then when I remembered Natsu and his sudden actions, which made me flush. Since Erza was waiting on my response, I immediately replied. "N-no, it wasn't," I faced the opposite direction, a small smile formed on my lips as I remembered his warmth. "It wasn't cold at all."

"Did something happen Lu-chan?" Levy-chan asked me with a sort of curious look.

"Why would you say that?" I asked.

"Your face is as pink as Natsu's hair." As Erza said this, I felt such an immense heat on my face that I had to put my hands on my cheeks in order to control it.

"Huh~ something did happen," Levy-chan leaned in, "It's about Natsu right?"

"What made you say that!?"

Erza crossed her arms, "Your reaction to his name said it all."

"B-but—"

It was then when Levy-chan interrupted me from further speaking. "Did you have a dream about him or something?"

"No!"

"Just admit it Lu-chan, you like Natsu don't you?"

"I keep telling you it's not like that!"

Levy-chan began to giggle at my reaction and Erza joined in afterwards. I sighed. I already told them it's not like that. I mean, I do like Natsu, but I don't like him in that way! There's just something about that pink headed idiot that I couldn't explain…

A growl made me lose all my previous train of thoughts. As I looked, both Levy-chan and Erza had an embarrassed look on their faces and a hand on their stomachs. I laughed.

It was then when we decided to have some breakfast. With the little food we found, we had to eat in small portions in order to conserve as much food as we can for the future.

"These berries taste better than they look," Levy-chan commented.

Erza nodded in approval. "Yes, it appears we got lucky that they are sweet."

I looked down at the berries. They were on top of a leaf that was supposed to take the place of plates. I took one in my hand and placed it in my mouth. As it dissolved, I tasted the sweetness. I happily ate the rest of them and frowned once they were all gone.

"You can have some of mine if you're still hungry," Erza said, shoving her leaf of berries closer to me.

"N-no thanks Erza." I shoved the leaf back to her. It's then when I felt really bad for frowning. I made a note to myself to never do that again.

"I insist," She told be as she shoved them back in my direction.

"I'm not hungry anymore," I replied as I shoved them towards her again.

"Lucy," She told me in a serious tone that made me feel ready to run for my life. I only gave her a nervous smile and was about to come up with some lie that I was on a diet, when Levy-chan intervened and took the berries from Erza's leaf and ate them for herself.

I stared at her, "Levy-chan!"

"Sorry Lu-chan, but it looked like none of you wanted them." She then started to laugh, making us stare at her even more. "Since both of you were passing it back and forth… I thought I might as well take them off your hands."

"I guess you have a point…"

Once we were officially finished eating, Erza tried standing up on her own to throw the used leaves away, but failed. She stumbled, but luckily she supported herself in time.

"Erza! Are you alright?" I asked before telling her that she shouldn't be walking without any support.

"I just wanted to throw these leaves away. It's nothing to become so worked up about."

"Did the battle between you and Minerva really leave you that injured?" Levy-chan asked in astonishment, shivering a little in the process.

"Of course, Minerva is a strong opponent, right Lucy?"

I twitched at the mention of that woman from Sabertooth. I remembered the naval battle and how badly hurt I had been. My loss…

"Lucy?" Levy-chan gave me a worried look.

"Sorry. Yes, she's a very strong opponent."

Erza placed a hand on my shoulder as a form of comfort. "I barely managed to beat her. There is nothing to be ashamed of. We all know you tried your best. Now let's change the topic!"

Levy-chan and I looked at each other before looking at the re-equip mage. "To what Erza?"

"To clothes."

"Clothes?" I asked.

"Yes. I want to talk about girly things."

"Well…" I began. "Did you hear about the most recent dress collection from Heart Kreuz?"

"Oh I saw that on Sorcerer Magazine! They're really expensive…" Levy-chan sulked. She started telling us how she was planning to buy one of the dresses that she had seen outside the window of the store, only to have her plan shattered when seeing the price tag.

"Oh, so that's the reason you were asking Jet and Droy to go on missions." Erza understood her.

"Yes," Levy-chan pouted.

At that moment we were laughing. That time, we tried to ignore everything that was happening in the outside world. For a while, we talked about things that normal girls our age would talk about, yet reality kept reeling us back in. None of us even considered that it would be the last time that the three of us would be together like this. In not even a week, there was already havoc a little less than a mile away from us. In no time, it reached our front door, the very same dragon that Wendy had defended us from.

* * *

**I'm sorry I haven't gotten to update this story, but I hope that happen anymore. Thanks for the read; I know this story is sad, it makes me want to cry too...**


	4. To stay together and then end up alone

Our eyes widened in horror as we watched the dragon's grand body set its path of destruction. Anything and everything that was in its way was burned to a crisp. I glanced over at Erza, who I was supporting.

"Let go Lucy," She told me in her stern tone.

"B-but Erza…"

She narrowed her eyes, making me quickly let go. I saw her re-equip into her Heaven's Wheel armor. "I will protect my nakama. They are my strength!" She went charging straight towards the dragon with a fierce look, a look that reminded me just how strong my nakama from Fairy Tail are.

"Erza!" Levy-chan called out to her in a state of panic, making me break from my train of thought.

I turned to Levy-chan and smiled a little. "She's Erza! She will be just fine. If anything, I'm worried about the dragon." I then took out my keys from my belt. "But… I can't leave her alone!"

"Lu-chan…"

"Open Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Though I was afraid, I gave Taurus a nod and we both went charging towards the dragon as well. I used my whip to try and slow it down as Taurus used his axe to try and weaken it. Erza softly smiled as she pulled out another one of her swords and continued to fight.

The dragon looked annoyed, and that's when I realized the little damage our attacks were doing. I also took note that the dragon had hit Taurus, making my celestial friend apologize as he prepared for his return to the spirit world. I huffed in frustration at the dragon as I tried my best to maintain it from spreading out its wings. The dragon let out a cry. The cry was a call to other dragons for help. One of them came and aimed its attack at me.

"Solid Script: Guard!" Levy-chan screamed as she shielded me from the dragon's attack. "I never planned to stand there and just watch."

"Let's try our best—"

"Look out! Lucy! Levy!" I heard Erza. There was panic in her voice as yet another dragon came.

I felt paralyzed with fear as two more dragons came charging towards me and Levy-chan. I couldn't move… no I couldn't…

"Sky Dragon's roar!"

"W-Wendy!" I felt worry fill me. I saw her condition, she was badly hurt. Bruises and cuts everywhere. I wondered how she managed to stand.

Erza, once she saw Wendy, gave a sigh of relief as we were all back together, safe from harm for the moment... Levy-chan looked highly relieved as well. Despite my initial reaction, I was happy to see Wendy there. I wanted to run up to her and hug her, but she stopped me.

"Stay back Lucy-san!" She then turned to the dragons and aimed another one of her attacks, and another, and then another.

"Look," Levy-chan observed, "It seems that the attacks are working."

"I guess it's because it's dragon slayer magic, magic intended to get rid of them," I told her before noticing that Wendy was about to be hit in the back. "Aries!" I called her out quickly as she used her wool to make a shield for Wendy.

Wendy looked at me in gratitude before continuing to fight the other dragon. I looked over at Erza, who was still trying to make lethal damage to the original dragon that had called on the rest.

I told Aries to keep an eye out on Wendy and shield her when necessary before turning to Levy-chan. "I think the best thing we can do is use Aries's magic to help us with any surprise attacks while we try to back up Wendy and Erza."

Levy-chan nodded. "I think that's our best option for right now."

From a distance I heard Wendy talking to Erza between attacks. Though I was trying hard to pay attention to the situation at hand, I couldn't help but hear their exchange in words. I listened to Wendy as she explained to Erza that she had come here to track down the original dragon that she was fighting.

"More dragons were also there," Wendy said as she gasped for some air. "I don't think I would have made it if Jellal-san hadn't come…"

"W-where is he now?"

"We got separated… on my way here I ran into Mira-san and she told me what happened to Carla…" I heard the pain in her tone. I wanted to tell her something, something that wouldn't make her sad. She continued by saying, "I'm not going to stop until they're all gone!"

I turned back quickly to see Wendy charging at another incoming dragon. She swallowed some air before she let out the largest dragon's roar I have ever seen. I watched in horror as it caught the attention of the two other dragons, leading them to ignoring us and head right for her.

"Wendy—!" Wendy was hit. I screamed out to her, but my voice never reached her in time. I didn't look to see the reactions on Erza or Levy-chan's face… I could already guess. I ran to her. "Wendy!"

"Lucy!" Erza called out, but I ignored her.

I saw Wendy coughing out blood, the big gash on her stomach. "Wendy…" I said as tears streamed down my face.

She shook her head. "It's okay L…Lucy-san. Now me and Carla can be… friends…f-forever…"

"Wendy?" I looked at her, she wasn't breathing anymore. "Wendy!"

"Lu-chan!" Levy-chan ran up to me. "Solid Script: Guard!"

Erza called out to us. "We have to run!"

I could feel Levy-chan's tears as she helped me up. "Come on Lu-chan… we have to get out of here while we still can."

We ran until we were certain that we were nowhere near the three dragons we had encountered. We soon went into a clearing some miles away from where the Grand Magic Games stadium used to stand.

Tired from running, we stopped for a rest near some shrubs.

"This may not be the wisest thing to do…" Erza began, "But I must go look for Jellal."

I couldn't believe what I hearing. Was she saying she wanted to split up? No, that wasn't like Erza… especially since Wendy just… since Wendy...

"What?" I heard Levy-chan ask.

Erza got up. "I must go look for Jellal. I hope you understand." She looked at us one last time. "No matter what, always stay together."

With that, Erza walked away into the night. I wanted to call out to her, I wanted to stop her but I couldn't bring myself to. I then turned to look at Levy-chan to ask her what she wanted to do for the time being, but decided to wait when I saw her blank look. "Levy-chan?"

"I'm leaving Lu-chan."

My eyes widened. "Levy-chan! Erza just told us to stay together no matter what and—"

She shook her head at me. "Erza wasn't thinking about us Lu-chan. She's the one who chose to leave immediately after Wendy's death! She was being selfish…"

The look in her eyes told me that she felt resentment, but at the same time understanding, almost as if she were going through the same conflicting feeling.

"…if she can leave then so can I!"

"Levy-chan…"

"Good-bye Lu-chan."

"B-but—"

"Please stay safe."

That was the last time all three of us would be together. When I look back, it was a rather bitter moment. Yet, I understood them and what they were feeling, it was the feeling of wanting to make sure that their most precious person was safe and as close to them as possible. It was understandably because at this point in time, who knows how long one has left to live… Standing there alone, all I could think about was Natsu.

* * *

**Hello, so I haven't decided which order I should publish my stories. I currently have five out, so hopefully I find the time to update them all... I hope you liked the chapter and thank you for the read.**


	5. Giving up as a choice

I decided that I would head in the direction leading back to the Grand Magic Games. From yesterday, I saw Erza head west and Levy-chan head east. The direction in which we were attacked was south, meaning that the only direction left to go was north. I thought it would be best since that was where I saw Mira, Elfman, Lisanna, and presumably Natsu head in. I'm sure if I head back to the start, I'll run into them, and maybe some other people from our guild.

It felt like an eternity. My legs felt numb, and with each step I took, they felt more wobbly and unstable. It was then when I finally gave into my needs and sat down in what I called a "safe-zone". Taking off my shoes, I found myself dozing off… it wasn't until I heard some loud screams in the distance that I abruptly woke up. In a hurry, I put my shoes back on and ran with all my might to the sound of the scream.

When I reached a clearing, I found the Strauss siblings and some of the other members from our guild, fighting a group of dragons. I looked around to see if Natsu was there, but he wasn't. Getting closer to the battle field, I noticed that everyone had split into their own little groups and were fighting the dragons through the use of team work. All of them were combining their attacks rather than fighting alone. I took a small gulp as I saw my guild mates and their concentrated expressions, they were solely focused on the dragons they were trying to defeat. Everything else around them, including me, seemed to have no significance to them.

Luckily, Lisanna noticed me there. She called me over almost immediately. "Lucy! I could use your help over here!"

I clenched onto my whip and nodded, telling myself to try my best for the sake of her, Mira, and Elfman.

The dragon we were fighting didn't look as frightening as the other dragons I had previously encountered. It actually looked smaller, as if it was in its teens or something. The only bad thing about this dragon was that it wouldn't stay still. The more time we spent on this particular dragon, the more it felt as if we were playing tag with it rather than having a life to death battle. It was just weird...

"Lisanna!" Elfman yelled out to her, as he finally got a hold of one of the dragon's legs.

Lisanna nodded and grabbed a hold of the other leg. "Lucy! Grab its arm!"

I used my whip to restrain it. I then grabbed my whips handle with my left hand, releasing my right hand. With my free hand, I called on Virgo and told her to grab a hold of its remaining arm.

"Mira!"

She nodded, understanding that she was now ready to attack without having to worry about missing. As Mira threw her second attack, I looked up at the dragon. It appeared to be sniggering... was it making fun of us?

No longer thinking about it, did something happen. The dragon opened its large wings and soared into the sky, with me, Virgo, Lisanna, and Elfman still holding on to it.

We all screamed.

I turned to Virgo as the dragon continued to fly us to what appeared to be the ruins of the Grand Magic Games. "Kyaaahh! Virgo! Do something!"

"Pardon Hime, I have to return."

"No don't—"

With that she vanished and we all continued to scream. The dragon then set us down in front of what used to be the Grand Magic Games. By that time, Mira had caught up with us. She ran over to us.

"Are you alright!?" She asked as she pulled Lisanna, Elfman, and me into an embrace.

"Mira-nee, let go. The dragon…" Lisanna had said.

I walked cautiously towards the dragon, and noticed that it was just staring at us. It looked amused. "Eh?" I felt a hand on my shoulder, realizing that it belonged to Mira.

"Is something the matter?"

She noticed me looking over at the dragon. "I'm thinking the same thing… why isn't it attacking?"

"The time when we were battling, it didn't really feel like we were, more like we were playing… maybe there are dragons that are friendly towards humans—" The dragon rubbed his face gently against mine. I tried my best to not scream. I looked over at Mira, who only giggled at the expression I was making.

The dragon then did the same to Mira and then, we both giggled.

Two screams interrupted the moment. Lisanna and Elfman. We ran back to them. They were both surrounded and then…and then… the sight I saw of their blood, their lifeless bodies… tears spilled out of my eyes. Why were they so far away? We were all together a couple of minutes ago. Why weren't they within our reach?

I was afraid to look over at Mira, but did anyways. She was just standing there, empty eyes as if she couldn't believe what had just happened. But then, I saw rage fill her eyes, she clenched her fist. "Bring them back."

"Mira—"

She didn't look at me when she told me, "Stay back Lucy."

"No Mira! There's too many of them!"

She transformed into her Satan Soul and charged right towards the ones responsible for the death of her siblings.

There had to be about six dragons. They all paid no mind to me, almost as if it was fun seeing Mira in a state of despair.

It was then when I looked back to see that the small dragon was no longer there. It disappeared without a trace, making me wonder if it was some sort of decoy to separate us, even if it was only for a while… were we really outsmarted by a dragon? How could this plan have been constructed? I began to wonder, but shook my head. Mira was the focus here.

If anyone could've seen the way she battled, they would have seen the intensity and the rage she projected. I kept reminding myself that she had a reason and a right to do so, but…

She looked worn out. Blood gashed from her arm. Even so, she didn't stop. She didn't stop until she looked back at the bodies of Elfman and Lisanna.

"Mira?"

Then, she dropped to her knees. Her voice shook as she spoke. "I can't. Elfman… Lisanna… just wait for me…"

"Mira!" I wept as she let the dragons finish her off. "Mira!... Please don't leave me by myself…"

I wished I would've been stronger then, so that instead of just complying with her words I could've actually done something for her. There was only one thing to do, and that was to walk away, anywhere but forward… forward was always mixed with death, and I-I couldn't handle much more of that. I clearly saw the Strauss siblings smiling faces. In my mind, they were embracing each other with immense joy. Feeling faint, I fell to the ground. Like Mira, maybe I too, should give up…That's what I was thinking at that moment. I laid there still, not really minding what would happen next. Before I shut my eyes though, I could've sworn I saw Natsu in the distance.

* * *

**I apologize for barely getting to this story, but for all you waiting, here you go. I hope you enjoy it despite the sadness... anyways, for those waiting for some Nalu, it's coming up in ch. 7! Ch. 6 is going to be in Levy's POV and yes, there's some Gale coming up too. Just thought I should let you all know. Thanks for the read!**


	6. The voice in the distance (Levy POV)

I wandered aimlessly for about three days. When I would see dragons, I'd do my best to hide and when I was tired, I'd sleep. Other than that, I didn't do anything else. Nor did I want to, not yet anyways. First, I wanted to meet with him and then, then I knew in my heart that I would definitely be okay…

At night, I'd lay on my side. I didn't want to gaze at the sky, the night sky had stars on it. I didn't like looking at the stars. They reminded me of Lu-chan. The guilt wouldn't fade, especially knowing that I left her all by herself. I should've listened to the rational side of me, who knew better than to go off on my own, leaving Lu-chan alone in the process. But when Erza said she was leaving us for her precious person… I felt I could do the same. I felt that I had the right to do the same. Lu-chan understands, because she now has the ability to search for her precious person too. Lu-chan understands that… right?

The growl of my stomach stopped my thoughts. I didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. What I did know was that the growl of my stomach wasn't a surprise, I haven't really eaten since then. I gave a sigh as I forced myself off of the ground. "There has to be food somewhere."

I was grateful when I found some berries! They tasted really sweet. My mind then brought me back to the small cabin that I was staying in with Lu-chan and Erza. Erza ate hers fast and then walked out the door, saying she'd be back. I stayed and watched Lu-chan eating the rest of her berries happily, she frowned when they were all gone.

I held out my hands that were filled with berries. "Here Lu-chan! Since I ate Erza's berries last time, you can have mi—" Once I came to realize what I was doing, I stopped. The then sweet berries now turned bitter in my mouth. I shook my head and refused to cry. Instead I got up.

"Okay." I didn't want to get gloomy again because I knew that it wouldn't help me accomplish anything. It was then when I forced myself to cheer up. "Time for me to continue looking for Gajeel! I better do so before it gets dark."

I nodded to myself and walked forward. While walking, I tried listing all the books I have read so far to pass the time… I think I have around five-hundred so far? No that can't be it, I know I've read more than that. I closed my eyes to think back to all my books. I probably shouldn't have closed my eyes though. Before I knew it, I had stumbled. I hit the floor with a large thump. Or at least what I thought was the floor.

My eyes widened in horror. I had landed on Wakaba. The corpse of Wakaba.

"W-Wakaba?"

Frightened, I jumped and backed away. That was also something I shouldn't have done. There were I had landed was Macao and Romeo, or what was left of them. I couldn't believe it. I slowly got up and saw what was in front of me. It looked like a graveyard, a very grime graveyard, with bodies everywhere.

"N-no. It can't—!" I was already on the verge of tears and what I saw next didn't help in me in containing them. "Jet… Droy…"

I got closer to the two. I sobbed into my hands. "Jet! Droy! Everyone—!"

My eyes suddenly widened. A bad thought crossed my mind as I stared at all the dead bodies. There was so many, and I had already found five of my nakama from Fairy Tail. I didn't want this thought to become a reality. I didn't even want to consider it, but w-what if Gajeel was here too?

The fear of that coming true made me want to breakdown. If that would ever happen… I don't want that to ever happen.

"Gajeel?" I called out, as if he would hear me. I began to panic, calling his name out frantically. "Gajeel? Gajeel? Gajeel!? Gajeel!? GAJEEL!?"

In the end, I got no response. The only thing I managed to hear was a roar. In fear I looked up at the sky.

"There must be more of them…" I lowered my head, about to give up. To my surprise, they ignored me and kept flying forward.

I kept looking up at the sky in awe. The dragons kept roaring, almost as if they were angry. Through their roars, I managed to hear something… no someone.

"Gajeel…"

* * *

**I just wanted to start off by saying sorry! A lot has happened, and I won't say anything else on that. Anyways, I'm back now so hello everyone! I don't know if what I wrote here is gale enough, but spoiler, they will be meeting soon! As a heads up, the next chapter will be called "A dragon slayer, a hero", so can anyone guess what's going to happen? Also, if all goes as planned, this story will be about 15 chapters long, alternating between Lucy's POV and Levy's POV. So like always, thanks for the read!**

**-BlueGreen25**


	7. A dragon slayer, a hero

I rubbed my eyes. That moment, I believed that all that had happened overtime with the dragons was a dream. I was expecting to wake up in my apartment and then head over to the guild to meet with everyone... I was expecting to see everyone's smiling faces…

How silly. I knew none of these expectations were possible. I was reminded that no one was smiling, not anymore... No one was smiling because everyone gone. "Everyone…"

The Grand Magic Games stadium continued to crumble as dragons covered the sky. One of them spotted me and launched its attack. When I closed my eyes, preparing for the worst, I heard him. Natsu came and swallowed the dragon's attack.

"Sorry I'm late Lucy." He looked at the dragons. "Bastards…" Pointing at them, he said a bunch of other things that I couldn't hear.

Natsu quickly glanced over at me before quickly turning back to the dragons. With a now determined look, he clasped his hand and fist together. Natsu being Natsu, began giving it his all to defeat the dragons that had caused everyone so much pain.

I could only look at him. But the minute I saw him struggling, I stopped. Immediately, I got up and ran over to him.

"W-what are you doing Lucy?" He asked me as he tried getting up the floor.

I slung his arm over my shoulder. While supporting him, I gave him a determined look. "We have to do this together."

I saw Natsu's eyes widen for a moment. I thought he wasn't going to at first, but then he did, he admit it was true. "You're right."

We both faced the dragons with a determined look. "We have to come up with some sort of plan…"

Natsu release himself from me. "I'm going to attack them head on."

His immediate response surprised me. "Eh? But—"

"For now, I want you to cover me." He lightly grabbed my wrist, which made my heart skip a beat for some reason. I shook my head, now is not the time to be thinking about those kinds of things…

"But take care of yourself first."

With that, he charged after the dragons once more. The first thing I did was call out Loke and Scorpio. Scorpio and I would cover Natsu, while Loke fought alongside him.

While fighting, I noticed that once again, my magic was doing little to actually effect the dragons. I then glanced over at Natsu, who also having a troublesome time. However, his attacks were affecting the dragons. "Dragon slaying magic is good to have." That in itself made me feel relieved, until I thought about Wendy. "I'll make sure he doesn't overdo it..."

It felt like we have been fighting for days. Although, I'm sure it was only a couple of hours. My magic was reaching its limit.

As I fell to my knees, Loke rushed over to me. "Lucy, you can't keep two gates open anymore…"

Scorpio said, "It's hard to believe that you can keep both of our gates open right now."

I sighed. He was right, it is hard to believe. Loke was also right. I couldn't keep both of them here anymore, but I needed to keep at least one of them with me. "I'm sorry Scorpio, I'm going to have to send you back. It is a little hard for me to keep two gates open right now."

"I can use my own magic," Loke suggested.

I shook my head as I got up. "I don't know how much longer we're going to be out here. I don't want to put you through that." I then looked over at Scorpio. "You need to rest."

"I—"

Before Scorpio could protest, I forced closed his gate. "Aquarius would get mad if I didn't send him back."

I secured my fleuve d'étoiles in my hands. "Alright, let's continue to support Natsu!"

"Lucy, are you sure you don't—"

"Stay focused Loke." I then urged him to go back to where he was. Seeing how there was no time to be protesting, he quickly agreed.

Meanwhile, a dragon tried to reach Natsu from behind. With my whip, I grabbed its leg and held it back with all my strength. Despite my efforts, I failed. I could feel the dragon beginning to lift me up. Natsu realized this and swiftly sent a fire dragon's iron fist his way.

I felt myself fall to my knees once more.

This time, Natsu noticed. He rushed over to me, shielding me from any incoming attacks. "Lucy!"

From where I was, I saw Loke looking at me. Once more he saw me on the floor. He went over to where me and Natsu were and looked to me and said, "I'm closing my gate. You can't keep doing this to yourself."

Natsu gave Loke a look that I couldn't quite understand.

Loke only nodded. "Don't let her keep fighting. She's at her limit."

With that, he closed his own gate, leaving Natsu and me alone.

He looked down. Our eyes met. "Are you really?"

I avoided eye contact and looked over his shoulder instead. I saw the dragons preparing to launch another attack. "Now isn't the time for— Kyaaa!"

Natsu swung me over his shoulder. His hand was on my butt.

He kept it there as he began to run. I wanted to kick him, yet seeing how dragons were after us, I let it slide.

I don't know how Natsu managed to outrun them, but I was glad. We made it to a clearing. Once Natsu was sure that there weren't any dragons near us, he put me down on the floor.

I heard him sigh as he sat beside me on the floor. "Next time tell me when you can't fight anymore, idiot."

"H-hey! Who are you calling an idiot?"

"I told you to take care of yourself _first_! You shouldn't have kept fighting like that," He told me in a serious tone.

I pouted. Natsu kind of sounded like me when regarding his recklessness. But this is different. I wasn't being reckless! "I wanted to protect you." Realizing what I said aloud, I felt my face heat up. "W-wait! I mean— I mean I was worried about your safety!"

Natsu placed his hand on top of my head. "You don't have to worry about that." He started chuckling. "I'm the hero who's supposed to protect you."

I looked up at him. He was giving me his usual grin. I couldn't tell if what he had just said to me was some sort of joke or if he was being serious about it. Yet even then, I knew that although he might not have meant it, to me it was true. Natsu was and always will be my hero.

* * *

**Hello, sorry for the late update! I added some Nalu to make up for it. The next chapter will probably be up on Sunday. As usual, thanks for the read!**


	8. The strength you give me (Levy POV)

Following Gajeel's voice is harder than I thought it would be. While running, I don't focus on anything but getting to Gajeel. Though despite my efforts, my mind can't help but flash pictures of the dead corpses of Jet, Droy, and my other nakama from Fairy Tail.

Seeing those images in my mind made me slow down. I tell myself that I can't think about it right now. I can't, so I try not to. It feels wrong in doing so, but I need to focus on finding him. I need to look ahead. With that thought, I find myself running faster. I don't think I've ever ran so fast. Though I don't really mind, so long as I'm able to reach Gajeel… The one that I—

"Gajeel!"

My heart feels relieved. I finally found him. Though seeing him fighting off some angry dragons fills me with panic once again. My eyes widen. Gajeel is deeply injured. Now all I think about is how to help him.

"Stay back!" He yells.

Should I listen to him? Looking over at him and seeing him like that… I couldn't allow him to keep fighting alone. Quickly, I move towards him.

"Solid Script: Guard!"

"Levy!"

Gajeel is glaring at me. It doesn't take a smart person to figure out that he's angry, or to figure out the reason behind his anger.

"Levy," He tells me while simultaneously trying to fight off the dragons. "You have to let me do this on my own! Your magic has no effect—"

"I can at least do this," I say to him. "Solid Script: Fire!"

I understand that he doesn't want me to get hurt, but he also has to understand me. I can't just stand there and not do anything… I told myself before that if it came down to it, I wouldn't do that. I know I have to battle and give it my all. Giving it my all in this battle will not only be my way of helping Gajeel, but it will also be my form of redemption. I need to make up for the time when I was hiding in that shelter.

While battling, I'm reminded about Lu-chan and Erza. I wonder if they're doing fine on their own. Or, maybe they aren't alone. Maybe they're with who they're supposed to be with. I really hope that's the case.

The battle was growing more intense by the second. I feel that it's only going to get harder to keep up with them. These dragons are really aggressive. Just what did Gajeel do to make them so angry?

I wasn't sure I could keep doing this anymore. If it was necessary, I would, but I don't see a major change in the dragons. Their attacks aren't getting any weaker and they don't look tired at all. At this point, _we_ will be the ones who will get tired. I quickly say aloud, "Gajeel, we should retreat for now!"

Only he didn't respond. I know it's risky, but I turn around. It's then when I notice him holding in coughs of blood while fending off two dragons with his iron dragon's club.

"Stop it!" I call out, as if that would do anything.

I race over to him. He's growing tired! I know that Gajeel can't keep fighting anymore. I have to help him and we have to retreat! Now more than before!

I hurriedly try to think of something that could recover Gajeel while I distract the dragons for a while. If Gajeel gets enough strength, we can get away. It then hits me. Of course, how could I forget?!

"Solid Script: Iron!"

"Lev—"

"Hurry up and eat it." I then focus on the dragons, "Solid Script—"

I couldn't finish my attack. I felt stupid for not thinking about something like this happening. One of the dragons got in my way. And it…it slashed the side of my forehead… I felt the blood dripping down my face. I dared not touch it. I still felt the dragon's claw lingering on my forehead, and that scared me. I saw the other dragons taking this opportunity to begin aiming some attacks at us.

I don't shut my eyes, nor do I move. I don't want to because I don't believe that this is the end. I finally reached Gajeel, so I can't allow it to be the end. I won't allow it. "Solid Script—"

Before I could finish my attack, Gajeel moves in front of me. I don't know what he has planned… He doesn't say anything, he only laughs his usual laugh. He then claps both his hands together and creates a gigantic iron sword. I immediately recognize that move. It's a dragon slayer's secret art. Iron God Sword…

Once his attack is complete, he grabs my hand. "Let's make a run for it."

I held on tightly to his hand as we ran away.

* * *

**Here you go. A couple of hours early, too! Anyways I decided that I will update this story twice a week until it's complete, so as always thanks for the read ^-^**


End file.
